xdannyfanonxfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Danny Fenton
Future Danny Fenton is the future Alternate Timeline of Danny Fenton How ever this version of danny become sad missable pain and sorrow thru out the ep of the ulimate enemy he appears only once's of the flash back when future vlad told past danny how the story of Dark Danny was born and loseing his friends and family and eventually him self as well. The Ultimate Enemy When Danny Fenton Who was stuck in the ghost zone 10 years into the future which his sister Jasmine found out that Dan wasn't her brother at all which he is but warning him about what's going to happen as he got her leather he meets his arch enemy future self became old and powerless asking how did he got into this mess he told the story what happen in the future which in the newspaper that his friends and family including his teacher mr Lancer die and the nasty burger explosive which leaving him as the sole survivor He moved in with his arch enemy that he was the only one that can understand Danny's pain and solution Danny became so heartbroken misses his friends and family that he just want the pain to go away he asked his arch enemy to remove his human emotions which he did separating his ghostly half from his human half but however things than that went according to plan when ghost Danny went berserk Separating Vlad evil ghost half from his human half trying to overshadow his evil half but however when his ghostly evil half mixed in with Danny's ghost half that shows Vlad ghost half overshadow and overdoom Danny's ghostly half which destroy something good in the boy when they fused together which created Dark Danny. Death As Past Danny was so concerned asking what happened to his future human counterpart Vlad wanted to tell him all the answers but however he couldn't which might frighten Danny to death as he responded somethings my boy better left unsaid meeting that chapter is not meant to be told which in the flashback as human Danny look at his ghost half who now fused with Vlad evil ghost half who is now Dan became looking at his useless half realize he did not need the human hero boy anymore his first act of insanity homicidal manic was killing his human half and blowing up Vlad entire mansion leaving 10 years of nothing but destruction between earth and the ghost zone As 10 years later which leads why future human Danny is no longer alive as his past counterpart is in the past shows even Nickelodeon cannot explain why Dan did not spare his human half. Personality Future Danny Fenton personality is sad and miserable which despise of became too late of saving his family and friends of the explosion which make it him the last member of the fenton family survived however he was forced to move with his arch enemy which the only person who understand his pain and solution however asking him to separate his ghostly half but things went temporary wrong as Danny ghostly half went crazy and berserk as separating vlad ghost half but however when his ghostly evil half mix with Danny's good half vlad evil ghostly half overshadow and over doomed Danny's ghostly half which destroy the good that was inside of the boy which temporary shows that Dan aka dark Danny's first move an act of homicidal insanity Manic was destroy his human half and blowing up his archenemies entire Manson which results of his girlfriend Raven Miyuki for breaking up with Dan for killing his human side which however he was mentioned by Dan onces when he told his past friends that if he had amounts of humanity left of him it will be a touchy reunion to see his past friends but sadly temporary he surrendered his human side along time ago. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:One-Shot Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans